


Santa's Little Helper

by dreamersshouldknowbetter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas AU, F/M, Fluff, Mall Santa AU, elf!betty, light make out, santa!jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersshouldknowbetter/pseuds/dreamersshouldknowbetter
Summary: Jughead and Betty assist at the Riverdale mall's North Pole





	Santa's Little Helper

“I look ridiculous.”

Betty turned at the sound of Jughead’s voice, a small giggle unwittingly escaping her lips when she registered the costumed boy before her. Clad entirely in red and white, Jughead stood in the doorway in an over-sized Santa suit, missing only the hat and long white beard. As she tried to sequester her laugh, Jughead’s frown deepened, his arms crossing over his chest in silent protest.

“Oh, c’mon,” Betty said playfully, crossing the room to meet him where he stood, “It’s not that bad.” She poked at his cushioned stomach, knowing full-well it would only make him pout more. “You only have to wear it for one night - the regular Santa will be back tomorrow. Besides, it’s for the kids - it’ll be fun!”

“Easy for you to say.” Jughead mumbled, “You get to be the elf.” He reached out and thumbed the black belt wrapped around her green and red dress, pulling her close and wrapping his arm around her waist. “You look really good in those striped tights, by the way.” 

“And you  look pretty great in that coat,” Betty grinned, leaning forward to place a quick peck on Jughead’s cheek that caused the bell on the top of her elf hat to jingle. “Let’s go. Can’t keep your adoring fans waiting!”

She picked up the Santa hat from the table beside them, plopping it down on top of Jughead’s still-present beanie and giving it a gentle tug. He rolled his eyes in response, pulling the false white beard up from where it hung around his neck over his mouth. 

Betty headed out first, greeting the handful of families that had gathered outside the Riverdale mall’s makeshift North Pole set. She smiled as parents began to shush their children, prompting them to pay attention to the elf who had just appeared.

“Merry Christmas everybody!” Betty announced, purposefully heightening the frequency of her voice to sound more elf-like, “Welcome to the North Pole! Are you ready to meet Santa?” Satisfied with the cheers she received in response, Betty gestured toward the gingerbread house door, “Santa! Come on out!”

After a brief moment, Jughead emerged from the door and walked toward the designated throne while waving half-heartedly at the crowd. When he sat down Betty came up beside him, leaning in closely and whispering in his ear, reminding him to be on his best behavior.

When Jughead gave a hearty “Ho ho ho!” in response, Betty smiled and walked to the line of waiting visitors. 

Child by child went by, asking Jughead for puppies and race cars and dolls, one after the other. Betty smiled to herself as a frazzled mother plopped a crying baby on Jughead’s lap, her boyfriend caught of guard and completely out of his element. He accidentally laughed at a girl who legitimately requested a pay raise for her allowance and he struggled to maintain his facade when a young boy got a bit too grabby with his beard, but for the most part Jughead was a convincing Santa.

Three hours later visiting time ended, all the children who had come to visit Santa having made their requests and scurried home with their parents. The mall had started to clear out, closing hours fast approaching, as Betty put up a final sign announcing that Santa would be back tomorrow. 

Betty turned back to Jughead, walking up to his chair and giggling as he pulled her onto his lap.

“And what would you like for Christmas?” Jughead asked, Santa voice intact.

“Well,” Betty bit her lip, pretending to think, “Gosh, I just don’t know! There’s so many options… a barbie dream house, a giant teddy bear - Oh! How about a pony!”

Jughead laughed -  a real laugh - his fingers toying with the fabric of Betty’s skirt, “You’re really setting me up for failure, aren’t you? How’s a guy supposed to get a pony on a budget?”

“I don’t know…” Betty started, “Something tells me you’ll find a way to make it up to me.” She gently tugged at his beard, pulling it down off his face and leaning in to brush her lips against his. 

“You know,” Betty traced a finger up the white stripe on his chest, “You were pretty great with all those kids.”

“Even the one who almost threw up on me?” Jughead joked, “Thank goodness his dad pulled him away in time. I’m pretty sure it would render the suit nonrefundable.”

Betty smiled, tugging at fabric on his shoulder, “I’m serious. You’re a real natural. You’re going to make a wonderful father someday.” She was whispering now, watching as the weight of her words transforming into the familiar spark of flattery in Jughead’s eyes. Betty felt her stomach flutter at the adoration on his face, unable to resist leaning in one more time.

It was only meant to be a light kiss, but the instant she made contact Jughead’s hand tightened around her thigh, sliding up beneath Betty’s skirt as he deepened the pressure of his lips on hers. It was an action brimming with something deeper, a message unfamiliar and exciting. Her adrenaline instantly heightened, Betty reached her hand up to grip his jaw, holding on to him for balance as she readily returned his advances. 

She pushed her torso further up against his, tongue toying at his upper lip in a question of entrance. She felt him smile against her, surprised when he pulled away. Cockily, he dove for her neck, sucking along her collarbone and working all the way up to her ear. Despite her best efforts to maintain composure, Betty couldn’t resist releasing a breathy sigh when his teeth found purchase on her earlobe. Her chest arched upward as her fingers gripped at the hair by his neck, pulling harshly at the tendrils. His fingers skimmed greedily over the tights on her upper thigh and he brought her lips back to his. The push and pull of their mouths intensified, the two losing track of themselves so much so that they almost didn’t hear the voice calling out from the edge of the North Pole set. 

“Hey kids! You gotta go!”

The two of them jumped apart, Betty flushing red as she looked at the janitor with hooded, apologetic eyes. 

“Sorry.” She mumbled, climbing off of Jughead’s lap and smoothing down her skirt, “We’ll head right out.”

The janitor walked off, mumbling something indiscernible beneath his breath. When he disappeared from sight, Betty and Jughead locked eyes before smiling at each other sheepishly.

Betty reached out and took Jughead’s hand, tugging him up from his seat and pulling him toward the locker room. He happily complied, interlocking his fingers with her own.

“Admit it,” Betty joked, playfully nudging Jughead with her hip, “You had fun today.”

“I had fun a few minutes ago.” Jughead smirked, earning a light slap on the arm from Betty, “And I  _suppose_ ,” He rolled is eyes, “the rest of it wasn’t so bad either.”

“So we do it again next year?” Betty asked, laughing when Jughead’s eyes widened. “Don’t worry I’m only joking.“

“Thank goodness.” Jughead laughed, wrapping his arm across her shoulder and pressing his lips to their connected fingers. “I did… have a nice time today.” He admitted nuzzling closer to her ear. “And for the record, you’re going to make an excellent mother on day too.”

Betty smiled, resting her head on his shoulder with a contented sigh, "I love you Jughead Jones.”

He tightened his grip on her shoulder, placing a delicate kiss in her hair, “I love you too, Betty Cooper.”


End file.
